Cincuenta sombras de oscuridad
by Alexandra Stewart
Summary: Si te gusta el drama esta historia es definitivamente para ti. ¿Quién recuerda cuando Jack atacó a Ana en cincuenta sombras mas oscuras? Pues esta historia cambia ligeramente en algo. Esta vez Ana no es tan suertuda. ¿Será capas de superarlo y seguir adelante? ¿El amor de Christian y Ana sobrevivirá? Por favor, lean y comenten. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción y adaptación echa por mí. La historia original pertenece a MeganLouLou y tengo su permiso para traducirla y hacerle algunos ajustes.**

**Ella decidió hacer un pequeño giro en una parte de Cincuenta sombras más oscuras, cuando Jack conoce a Ana, sin embargo las cosas son un poco diferentes esta vez. Como que Christian no está fuera a recogerla, ya que está trabajando hasta tarde.**

**Por favor, díganme si les gusta y si debería seguirla.**

-Me deseas. Admítelo, Ana. ¡Quieres que te dé, maldita perra!- Jack lame lentamente el labio inferior mientras se acerca a mí. Retrocedo consecuentemente con la respiración acelerada. Puedo sentir como mi pulso golpea fuertemente mis cienes.

Me inmoviliza agarrando fieramente mis muñecas y aprisionándolas cada una en sus asquerosas manos. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente cuando entierra su nariz en mi cuello. Oliendo la ligera esencia de mi perfume Coco- Chanel.

_Christian va a encontrarme. Christian va a encontrarme._

-Jack- tartamudeé debido a la incómoda cercanía- Lo dejé claro. – Por más que lo intentaba mi voz salía más temblorosa de lo que pretendía- Amo a Christian.- tartamudeo a la vez que doy un fuerte jalón a mis mañecas tratando de liberarlas de su firme agarre.

Sus ojos se oscurecen con una furia oscura, provocando su siguiente desagradable movimiento. Jack estampa fuertemente mi espalda contra la fría pared de ladrillo detrás de mí. El impacto contra mi espalda me abruma haciéndome jadear en una busca desesperada por aire. Desgarra mi camisa negra, provocando una explosión de botones saltando alrededor. Y un pensamiento se instala automáticamente en mi mente.

_Golpéalo en las pelotas. ¡Golpéalo en las pelotas!_

-Lo que el hijo de puta no sepa, no le hará daño.- Jack susurra en el lado derecho de mi cuello.

-Por favor… … Jack. Por favor - suplico- ¡No quiero esto!- grito. Tal vez si entiende que no deseo esto se detendrá.

_¡No seas ridícula, Ana! ¡Este hijo de puta no se detendrá!- _mi subconsciente gritó con lágrimas de desesperación surcando su rostro. Me arrastro de mi sopor cuando una palma se estrella violentamente contra mi mejilla.

-¡ARGGGGG!- sollozo. No por el dolor. Por el sentimiento de que esto no será lo peor que pasara.

- ¡Cállate, perra! No pierdas el tiempo, ¡Nadie puede oírte!- me sacude violentamente de los brazos- ¿Dónde está Grey ahora, eh? ¡¿Dónde?!- me escupe en la cara. Ladeo la cabeza y presiono el rostro contra la pared, intentando así ganar un poco más de espacio vital. _Golpéalo en las pelotas. Golpéalo en las pelotas.- me recuerdo._

Impulso violentamente mi rodilla hacia arriba tratando de golpear su masculinidad, pero es bloqueada por su propia rodilla.

Mis ojos salen de sus orbitas debido a la preocupación cuando el presiona fuertemente su pecho contra el mío y mordisque fuertemente la piel de mi cuello. Un jadeo se precipita por mi garganta cuando siento los pinchazos de dolor.

Lo hace de nuevo, y siento como hilos de sangre de deslizan por mi piel y descienden rápidamente mientras el pánico que estoy experimentando me deja sin aliento.

Ohh, prepárate cariño- dice- Te voy a hacer mía, nena.- Sonríe mostrando sus dientes amarillos claramente afectados por su adicción al café. Continua sonriendo aterradoramente cuando de repente escucho un sonido rápido. Un sonido que había escuchado antes. Pero en este instante provoca que me invada un terror helado.

Había bajado la bragueta de su pantalón. Un nueva ola de estupefacción recorre cada centímetro de mi ser.

_Solo Christian me dice "nena"._

-JACK. Maldición ¡DETENDE MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡AHORA!- Grito a todo lo que mis pulmones me lo permiten con la vaga esperanza de que alguien pudiera oírme. Pero sabía que era poco probable ya que hacía tiempo que el horario de trabajo había llegado a su fin.

Cualquiera.

No estoy dispuesta a rendirme. Es el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que mi padre me ha enseñado. Me impuso hacia delante tratando de empujarlo y apartarlo de mí. Pero definitivamente no funciona. Su agarre en mis muñecas me corta la circulación. En definitiva muy doloroso.

Sé que otra patada en su ingle sería muy predecible por lo que utilizo la única parte de mi cuerpo que no está prisionera. Mi cabeza.

La inclino hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello. Y el muy bastardo piensa que es una invitación.

_Estúpido._

La echo hacia delante con todas mis fuerzas y lo golpeo justo en la nariz. Produce un sonido sordo.

Piel con piel. Hueso con hueso. Dolor con dolor.

Porque lo admita o no fue realmente insatisfactorio.

Logré desestabilizarlo. Solo por un segundo. Volvió a agarrarme fuertemente. Y supe que había colmado su paciencia.

Jack atrapa brutalmente mi cabello en su puño firme y presiona sus labios poderosamente contra los míos. Silenciando mis desgarradores gritos de socorro. Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de liberarme pero solamente sirvió para que su agarre se afianzara cada vez más. Frenéticamente tironeo de mi falda hasta subirla en su totalidad y fieramente desgarro mis bragas rojas de encaje arrancándolas de mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor o consideración. Lastimandome.

Intente resistirme con todas mis fuerzas pero él volvió a arrojarme contra la pared aplastándome con su pecho, para luego presionar desagradablemente sus labios contra los míos. Intentando acallarme de nuevo.

Jack rápidamente me lanza contra en frio suelo de cerámica. Mi cabeza entra en contacto con el suelo, revotando y provocando que mi visión sea borrosa. Empiezo a mover mis pies frenéticamente tratando de herirlo, pero esta acción termina abruptamente cuando Jack se abalanza sobre mí con los pantalones de vestir y los calzoncillos anticuados bajados descuidadamente hasta los tobillos.

Ahora sé que he perdido miserablemente la batalla. Y no importa lo que suceda después, pues este acto barbárico dejara una cicatriz en mi vida.

Para siempre.

Inevitablemente entro en un estado de shock cuando mis rígidas caderas se ven aprisionadas contra el frio suelo por sus sucias manos. Sintiendo el frio en mi trasero. Sintiendo como mi vida se resquebrajaba.

Y lo inevitable ocurrió.

Me desconecto de mi cuerpo, porque quiero evitar al máximo el recuerdo de este momento.

Siento como la Ana que conocía se desmorona de la nada. Como todo lo que fui y lo que pude ser desaparece sin dejar rastro. Este trágico momento me seguirá hasta el día en el que eventualmente muera. Porque la Ana que Christian finalmente decidió amar se fue para siempre.

Siento como algo me aplasta, algo sabré mí hace que me agite. Siento puños que aprietan fuertemente mis costillas infinidad de veces.

Pero no siento dolor físico. Ni terror. Ni pánico. Ni todo el nido de sensaciones que me recorrió minutos atrás. Solo unos cuantos minutos que hicieron la diferencia.

Una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla mientras siento como me pierdo a la deriva en la inconciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una traducción y adaptación echa por mí. La historia original pertenece a MeganLouLou y tengo su permiso para traducirla y hacerle algunos ajustes.**

**Ella decidió hacer un pequeño giro en una parte de Cincuenta sombras más oscuras, cuando Jack conoce a Ana, sin embargo las cosas son un poco diferentes esta vez. Como que Christian no está fuera a recogerla, ya que está trabajando hasta tarde.**

**Por favor, díganme si les gusta y si debería seguirla.**

Puedo oír el sonido característico que se produce al subir una cremallera. Mis ojos cansados y adoloridos se abren y se encuentran con unos ojos frívolos fijos en mí. Empiezo a rememorar los acontecimientos recientes y siento como un líquido se vierte en mi garganta, dándome cuenta de las intensas ganas de vomitar que eso me provoca. Lagrimas empiezan a correr por mi rostro mientras me dejo caer sin vida en el duro suelo alfombrado.

La voz ronca de Jack rasga el silencio- Ahora. Te veré a primera hora el lunes por la mañana. Esperó que estés a tiempo no sea conveniente para ti o para el señor Grey.- dice mientras se limpia el sudor del labio superior y sale de la habitación con grande zancadas. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Continúo recostada en el suelo porque estoy mental y físicamente machacada.

A lo que parecieron horas después, el sonido proveniente de la BlackBerry que informaba una llamada entrante de Christian hizo eco en la habitación. Abro los ojos cancinamente y con los párpados caídos, obligando a mi adolorido y angustiado cuerpo a arrastrarse hasta el bolso. La música de detiene, pero automáticamente vuelve a comenzar. Utilizo la mesa lateral como apoyo para incorporarme y con mucho cuidado bajo la falda tratando de cubrir mi magullado cuerpo. Con cansancio rebusco en mi bolso tratando de encontrar el teléfono con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantengo el equilibrio sujeta a la mesa. Eventualmente encuentro la BlackBerry justo cuando empezó a sonar por tercera vez.

-¿Hola?- contesto en voz baja pegándome la BlackBerry en la oreja.

-Hola, nena. Solo estoy llamando porque quería decirte que trabajaré hasta tarde esta noche así que cena sin mí, Ana.- Su voz masculina se vierte a través del teléfono. El sonido de su voz usualmente haría que mis rodillas fallaran. Pero no esta vez. Me siento vacía.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte- declaro con una voz desprovista de emociones.

-Ana. ¿Qué está mal?- inquiere Christian, preocupado.

-…Nada, solo quiero estar en casa. Adiós Christian-

-¡No! Ana, no me cuelgues el telefo…- Corté la llamada de Christian incluso antes de que terminara la oración. Automáticamente apago el teléfono: Seguramente Christian no se daría por vencido.

Deslizo la BlackBerry en el pequeño bolsillo de mi falda. Me llegan a la mente recuerdos instantáneos de mi falda siendo bruscamente jalada hacia arriba… Cierro mi mente a los horribles recuerdos, y agarro mis cosas dirigiéndome hacia el baño de mujeres más cercano. Por suerte hay uno cerca, y camino rápidamente tratando de evitar la atención indeseada. Aunque sé muy bien que no hay nadie cerca. Me escabullo tímidamente hasta el baño pero mi atención es desviada hacia la ventana de vidrio a mi derecha.

Su oficina.

La oficina de Jack Hyde.

El terror repentino que siento me provoca arcadas. Ingreso al baño a toda prisa y me dirijo al primer cubículo libre que veo. Entierro mi cara en el inodoro y empiezo expulsar la poca comida que he almacenado en mi estómago.

Después de tirar de la cadena me dirijo hasta el lavamanos y el espejo. Y lo que veo en el espejo definitivamente no me pertenece. No logro reconocer a la persona pálida, amoratada y exhausta que se encuentra frente a mí. Sutil y delicadamente empiezo a limpiar las mordeduras que tengo en el cuello con una toalla limpia.

Estoy marcada.

Él me ha marcado.

Las numerosas contusiones, mi ropa sucia y las sensaciones desconocidas que estoy experimentando son demasiado abrumadoras para mí. Arranco lo harapos de mi cuerpo y me encuentro totalmente desnuda en el baño público.

Tomo mi elegante abrigo hasta la rodilla, ese que Christian tanto insistió que usara hoy, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente alrededor de mí. ¡Entre más ajustado mejor!

Me acerco hasta la pila desagradable de ropa y zapatos. Y tomándolos entre mis temblorosas y débiles manos, me dirijo con ellos hasta el gran bote de basura. No quiero ver esa ropa de nuevo; siempre serán recordatorios brutales de lo que me sucedió. Esperaba sentirme un poco mejor al desechar los recordatorios en la basura. Pero no es así.

Salgo de SIP con mis pies descalzos, abrumada por la culpa y la sensación de suciedad. Empiezo a caminar a un traicionero ritmo lento de vuelta a Escala. Mis pies desnudos golpeaban contra el pavimento, alertando a la gente que pasaba con cada paso. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí cuerpo para consolarme a mí misma.

De repente, siento sorpresa al notar una mano que captura mi brazo derecho.

Dramáticamente que alejo gritando, llamando en consecuencia la atención de civiles cercanos.

-Ana. ¡Ana! Soy Sawyer. ¿Por qué estas caminando a casa?- bajo la mirada curiosa hasta mis pies- ¿Y porque diablos no estas usando zapatos?- Sawyer le puede decir abiertamente que algo está mal y que me sobresaltó.

-Oh…Sawyer… Me asustaste- trato de sonreír y soltar una risa para relajar la tensa atmosfera, pero nunca he sido una buena actriz… o mentirosa.- Solo deseaba un agradable paseo hasta casa. Pero desde que estas aquí has tenido que llevarme… Estoy realmente fastidiada- digo tranquilamente. Sawyer me escruta con la mirada, pero finjo que no me he dado cuenta y camino lentamente hasta la SUV negra que está aparcada en la acera.

Cuidadosamente, me deslizo dentro del auto asegurando mi cinturón de seguridad. Escucho a Sawyer dar un portazo con la puerta por donde acabo de subir. Me sobresalto, realmente no me lo esperaba.

El trayecto hasta Escala fue extremadamente silencioso pero descubrí a Sawyer mirando de vez en cuando a través del espejo retrovisor asegurándose de que yo estaba bien. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo cuando en realidad estaba destrozada por dentro: sin posibilidad de reparación.

Tan pronto como llegamos a Escala me apresuro hasta la habitación de Christian. No me parece razonable llamarla "nuestra" habitación porque claramente no pertenezco más allí. Christian ya no va a quererme más. Estoy sucia. Inestable. Nadie quiere una novia inestable. Si pensaba que no era suficiente buena para él antes del "incidente" está más que claro que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él ahora. Ni nunca.

Estoy dañada y sucia. Extremadamente sucia.

Aun puedo sentir sus labios contra mi cuello. Presionando mis labios, ahogando mis suplicas. Lagrimas empezaron a caer inmediatamente mientras entraba a la habitación de Christian.

En silencio observo su cama. El lugar donde me sentí segura, con sus brazos rodeándome, haciendo el amor infinidad de veces. El sexo es supone que es algo especial que dos personas comparten, pero ahora el pensamiento sobre sexo simplemente me repugnaba. Incluso la idea de tener sexo con Christian. Trago fuertemente tratando de despejar un nudo en la parte posterior de mi garganta, pero aun así se mantiene.

Antes, incluso el hecho de ver actos sexuales me avergonzaba, no creo que ahora sea capa de permitir que alguien me toque. Empiezo a retrillar la piel debajo de mi abrigo, sintiéndome sucia. Dejo caer el abrigo de mi cuerpo mal trecho y corro directamente hasta la ducha, sin importar que el agua no esté caliente todavía. De todos modos siento el cuerpo entumecido.

Tomo el primer jabón líquido que encuentro, lo echo en la esponja y empiezo a tallar mi piel sin piedad. Una y otra y otra vez tratando de sentirme limpia.

"Siempre estarás contaminada". Mi subconsciente ataca mis pensamientos_. _

"_Serás mía" _Oigo su voz roca decirme varias veces. Lo solo hace que me talle más fuerte. Mi anterior piel pulcramente blanca, ahora está totalmente enrojecida y ligeramente sangrante en algunos lugares. Ignoro las agonizantes punzadas de dolor que me atraviesan cuando restriego específicas partes de mi cuerpo.

Estoy exhausta, los músculos de los brazos se contraen y mi piel agoniza. Me rindo y me siento en el frio suelo de azulejos con la idea de siempre estar contaminada. Entierro la cara en mis manos mientras lloro desesperadamente. Hasta que saco las energías suficientes para salir e ir a la cama.

Me arrastro fuera de la ducha sobre mis manos y rodillas, y sigo con este movimiento hasta que llego a la cama de Christian. Trepo sobre ella aun empapada y desnuda, porque sinceramente no tengo la energía para vestirme. Me acurruco en posición fetal y me rindo ante el cansancio.

o_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o

CPOV

-¡No! Ana, no me cuelgues el telefo…- el tono que recibo de mi teléfono me indica que Ana me ha colgado.

Algo está jodidamente mal. Ana nunca ha sido tan fría conmigo.

"¿No crees que puede estar sacada de onda por toda esta situación con Leila? ¿O tal vez por tu repentina propuesta matrimonial?" Mi subconsciente profetiza, pero siento una opresión incomoda en el fondo en mi pecho.

Una tos ronca saca mi atención del teléfono. Levanto la mirada y noto cinco pares de ojos que me miran. Esta reunión de la junta en la que estoy actualmente, en vez de estar dentro de mi novia, es extremadamente importante puesto que estamos considerando estrategias para extender _G.E.H_ por otras áreas de Estados Unidos.

-Oh, por favor. Continúen.-pido con mi voz profesional.

Tan pronto como reanuda la conversación llamo inmediatamente a Ana, solamente para ser enviado al buzón de voz. Ok, estoy empezando a entrar en pánico. ¿Acaso me está abandonando? ¡Ella no contesta mis llamadas! Esto claramente tiene que ver con la gran mierda de novio que soy. Marco rápido al celular de Sawyer. A los dos tonos contesta.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Grey?

-Sawyer, ¿Se puede saber dónde coño estas metido?- Instantáneamente atraigo la mirada de todos los presentes- ¿Y dónde está Ana?

-Señor, acabo de llegar a SIP para recoger a la señorita Steele como usted ordenó esta mañana- explica Sawyer.

-Sawyer, estoy preocupada por Ana. Voy a casa. ¡Estaré allí en una hora máximo!- Me pongo de pie y me deslizo dentro de mi saco azul marino, presionando el teléfono contra mi oreja con el hombro. Mis empleados comienzan a inquietarse, empezando a susurrar y mirándome angustiados.

-Sí, señor. Llegaré a su casa en unos veinte minutos- cuelgo la llamada como lo hago habitualmente mientras junto los documentos y los guardo en mi maletín apuradamente.

-Debemos reprogramar la reunión en un momento más apropiado. Algo más importante ha surgido y me tengo que retirar- Aclaro mientras continuo metiendo papeles en el maletín, sin levantar la mirada hasta que una voz tímida toma la palabra.

-Pero…señor Grey… ¡Le aseguro que esto no puede esperar!- tartamudea mientras lo asesino con la mirada.

-¡Pues tendrá que esperar! – hablo con los dientes apretados, y en diez minutos estoy de camino a casa. El viaje me parece desalentador, tengo miedo de llegar y perder a Ana por alguna de las tantas cosas de mierda que le he hecho. Sin embargo, he aprendido de mis errores y no pienso atacarla con armas de fuego, voy a tener una racional y gentil conversación con ella sobre las cosas que le molestan.

"Claro, si es que aún sigue allí cuando llegues"

Cuando llego a Escala, justo una hora después, me apresuro hasta el ascensor lo más rápido que puedo. Una vez que llego al vestíbulo saludo a Sawyer con la mirada. Mueve su cabeza y señala nuestra habitación con la cabeza, pero permanece en silencio. Estoy un poco aliviado de que no me haya abandonado, aún. Pero sí que estoy preocupado por lo que pueda revelarme respecto a lo que le molesta.

Entro rápidamente en nuestra habitación para encontrar a Ana fuertemente acurrucada en nuestra tibia cama, dormida. Me replanteo el hecho de encender las luces, no quiero despertarla abruptamente. Su cabello empapado se pega en la almohada de seda color crema. Esta estresada, puedo notarlo por las líneas que surcan su frente.

Me deslizo cuidadosamente en mi lado de la cama, presiono mi pecho contra su espalda y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

De repente e inesperadamente Ana huye despavoridamente de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo mojado con el edredón. Me doy cuenta de cuando tensa se ha puesto, con un gran aumento de su ritmo cardiaco ya que jadea ligeramente en busca de aire.

Ana me dirige una mirada de terror que me congela la sangre y que me perseguirá hasta la muerte.

_**A/N: Entonces ¿qué le pareció este cap.?**_

_**Me siento muy mal por Ana.**_

_**¿Cómo lo creen que logrará enfrentarlo? ¿Ana le dirá la verdad a Christian o no lo hará por miedo a perderlo? ¿Cómo se dará cuenta Christian? ¿Qué le dirá ella? ¿Cómo podrá él reaccionar?**_

_**Pero más importante, ¿Qué te gustaría a ti que sucediera?**_

**Bueno aquí vamos con otro cap. Traducido.**

**¿Les gustó? Vamos chicas, comenten. Para mí es muy importante su opinión. Quiero saber si les gusta o no, porque la verdad cuando traduces es un poco complicado pero todo vale la pena cuando a los demás le gusta.**

**Caritofornasier mil gracias por apoyarme en todas mis historias. Pero en especial en esta. Espero que te allá gustado xD**

**Espero que a ustedes también, chicas Guest: Laura y Susan. **

**Reviews****. ¡Los necesito para vivir!**

**Hasta luego,**

**Alexandra.**


End file.
